narutopiecefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke ist ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist 12 Jahre alt und noch ein Ge-Nin (Unterninja). Auf der Ninjaakedemie ist er der Jahrgangsbeste und wird von allen Mädchen geliebt. Es ist ihm so gut wie alles egal, er will nur der stärkste Ninja werden (um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha umzubringen). Missionen: S 0 A 1 B 0 C 1 D 7 Sasukes Kindheit thumb|right|Sasukes großer Bruder Itachi Er hat einen Bruder Itachi Uchiha der schon im Alter von 7 Jahren die Ninjaakedemie mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen hat. Sasukes Vater hatte nach den Bestleistungen seines Sohnes Itachi sehr hohe Erwartungen an Sasuke, die er nicht mit der Leichtigkeit die sein Bruder hatte erfüllen konnte.Als er nach einem Tag in der Schule in den Wald ging um mit den Shurriken zu üben, vergaß er die Zeit und kam erst spät Abends nach Hause. Er rannte durch sein Dorf und sah keinen von seinen Leuten, er wurde mistrauisch. Als er vor seinem Haus steht hört er Schreie. Er findet seine Eltern tot auf dem Boden liegen und wird von Itachi angegriffen und gequält. Ausbildung zum Ninja Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake, und später von Orochimaru ausgebildet.(weiter Infos unten) Kakashis Prüfung thumb|left|Team 7 Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke Sasuke wurde mit Naruto und Sakura in ein Team gesteckt.das team 7. Sie müssen Kakashi 2 Glöckchen abnehmen. Sasuke schafft es fast. Er ist deutlich besser als Naruto. Am Ende schaffen sie es nicht Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzuluxen. Aber sie bestehen die Prüfung doch, weil sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt haben und das ist Kakashi sehr wichtig. Die erste Mission thumb|left|1 faches Sharingan Die Mission bestand darinn einen Brückenbauer zu beschützen .Als sie das Dorf verließen wurden sie von zwei Ninjas angegriffen die vom Wasserreich waren. Naruto versuchte sie zu besiegen aber er schaffte es nicht und wurde noch von den Dämonen-Brüdern verletzt. Sasuke aber konnte mit leichtigkeit die Ninjas abweren und Kakashi erledigte sie. Danach trafen sie auf Zabuza Momochi, als Kakashi von ihm in ein Wassergefängnis gefesselt wurde, griffen Naruto und Sasuke ihn an. Sie konnten ihn auch ein bisschen zurückschlagen und sie befreiten kakaschi gemeinsam und Kakashi besiegte ihn und Zabuza wurde von Haku (dem Helfer von Zabuza) gerettet idem er sich für einen Jagdninja ausgegeben hat und so tat als wenn er Zabuza jagen würde. Als Zabuza sich erholte griff er erneut Team 7 an, diesmal mit Haku die gegen Sasuke und Naruto kämpfte. Sasuke probierte es mit Feuerjutsus ,aber das Gekei-Genkai von Haku war nicht durch Feuer besiegbar. In der Not aktiwierte sich auch das Sharingan von Sasuke (Stufe 1) damit konnte er Haku wenigstens treffen. Sasuke wurde aber ausgeschaltet und der neunschwenzige wurde in Naruto geweckt. Mit der gewaltigen Power von Naruto zerschmetterte er die Eisspiegel. Inzwischenzeit hatte Kakashi Zabuza schon unfehig zu kämpfen mit seinen Hunden gefesselt.Er setzte Chidori ein um Zabuza zu töten aber Haku sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und stellte sich vor Zabuza um ihn zu schützen. Am Ende wurde Zabuza durch Gatos Männer getötet aber erst als er Gato von der Brücke geschmissen hatte (um Haku zu rächen). die Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Das Mal des Fluches Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand indem man abschaute. Sasuke konnte das indem er mit seinen Sharingan die Bleistiftbewegungen seines Nachbarn nachmachte. Sakura konnte ein teil der fragen selbstständig beantworten weil sie eine sehr fleissige schülerin ist. Naruto aber, hatte keine einzige Aufgabe gelöst bestand aber trotzdem weil er nicht aufgab. Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Grassninja verkleidete Orochimaru angegriffen und klaute dem team die schriftrolle indem er sie verschlung.Sasuke bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs, auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru angegriffen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die Beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von 3 Oto-Nin angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta ,Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi) die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura wurde von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Chouji) geholfen. Die aber alle besiegt wurden. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach Zaku den Arm, die anderen zwei versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, was aber sie nicht schafften. Sakura konnte Sasuke aber noch aufhalten weitere zu verletzten. Sasuke versuchte dann auch die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die Schriftrolle und später am turm durch Kabutos Hilfe auch die andere schriftrolle .test bestanden Die dritte Prüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Sasuke muste gegen Yoroi kämpfen, der seinen Körper mit hilfe von Chakra verrenken konnte. Sasuke besiegte ihn durch einen Rendan(Angriffskombo) weil er durch das Mal des Fluches kein Chakra benutzen durfte. Nach dem Kampf wurde das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. Das Finale fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Lords, der 3. Hokage und der Orochimaru der als 4. Kazekake verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe die Ninjas zu beurteilen.sasuke musste gegen gaara den sand nin antreten aber das durch einen krieg gestoppt wurde und gaara ist daraufhin, weil sasuke in schlimm hien gerichtet hatte ,ist er abgehauen und sasuke ist im gefolgt Kampf gegen Gaara Sasuke kahm zwar zu spät zum Kampf aber er durfte doch noch kämpfen. Er wurde von Kakashi auf schnelligkeit trainiert und auf die Taijutsu , schnelligkeit war nämlich entscheident für die Technik Chidori ,die zusammen mit Sharingan angewendet werden muss. Im Kampf gegen Gaara konnte er dann sein können unterbeiweis stellen. thumb|left|Halb Shukakuthumb|right|Gamabunta Sasuke muss Gaara verfolgen ,der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen ist. Unterwegs stellen sich Temari (die er einfach besiegen konnte) und Kankuro in den Weg. Shino ist Sasuke gefolgt und kämpft statt Sasuke gegen Kankuro. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt hatt ,verwandelt sich Gaara almälich in Shukaku.(Zuerst ein Arm ,dann der zweite Arm,dann der Schwanz.Sasuke greift zweimal mit Chidori an und einmal mit einem Feuerjutsu. Alle beiden Jutsus haben überhaupt keine Wirkung auf den "halb Shukaku" Gaara.Sasuke hatt kein Chakra mehr und öfnet das Mal des Fluches.Trotz dem Mal, kann Sasuke Gaara nicht besigen. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen indem er Gamabunta ruft. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf das Naruto stärker geworden ist. Weshalb er auch später gegen Naruto kämpft. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf thumb|right|oben links:Jirobo,oben rechts: Tayuya, unten links: Sakon, unten rechts: Kidomaru Sind 4 Ninjas aus Otogakure Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya. Sie sollen Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Als Sasuke sich wehrt und sein Mal des Fluches benutzt, zeigen ihm die 4 Ninjas aus dem Dorf das versteckt im Klang liegt, dass sie auch ein Mal von Orochimaru haben. Sasuke will umbedingt stärker werden und deshalb nimmt er auch die "Droge" von den 4 Ninjas. Sie bewirkt das der, der sie nimmt in den Zustand 2 kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äussere des Ninjas völlig sondern verleiht im auch ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt das irgendwas anders ist. Er will umbedingt zu Orochimaru, denn nur der könnte ihm noch mehr Macht gegeben. Als Sasuke los rennt folgt ihm Naruto bis zu einem Wasserfall mit 2 riesigen Statuen (Abbild vom 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha), der Ort heißt (eng. Valley of the End). Im Zustand zwei von Sasuke kann er fliegen. Naruto will Sasuke dazu bringen wieder ins Dorf zu gehen und kämpft mit ihm. Doch verliert Naruto und Sasuke geht zu Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Sasuke in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|right|Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden In Shippuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lange Sasuke zu finden, jedoch nicht ihn mit nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch in diesem kurzen wieder sehen, erklärt Sasuke Naruto warum er damals diesen nicht umgebracht hat. Es lag nicht daran das Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage wäre, sondern das er nicht so Kraft sammeln wollte wie Itachi von ihm verlange (also das erlehnen des Mangekyou Sharingan). Später will Oruchimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, dass Jutsu von Orochimaru zu kopieren. Bei diesem Jutsu werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt und dort beginnt dann der Anwender sein Opfer mit Schlangen auszufressen um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsu ist Sasuke in der Lage Orochimaru aufzufressen. Und danach die ganze Dimension. So tötet er Orochimaru. Nach diesem "Kampf" beginnt Sasuke für seinen Finalen Plan um Itachi umzubringen sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich 3 in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Ninja aus. Und zwar Suigetsu ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi der auch dessen Schwert benutzt, Karin sie ist irgendwie in der Lange Menschen anhand ihres Chakra zu erkennen und zu sagen wo sie sich aufhalten (mit einem speziellen Jutsu)und Juugo. Von Juugo stammt der Fluch ab, da dieser in seinem Blut den Fluch von Anfang an hatte, bekam er immer Tötungsanfälle doch er selbst wollte nicht töten. Deswegen ging er zu Oruchimaru um niemanden mehr zu töten. Dieser isolierte dann den Fluch und wendete ihn auf andere an, z.B. Sasuke. Auf der Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will diesen töten, da Akatsuki nicht will dass Sasuke in die nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Diesen konnte Sasuke gewinnen. Nachdem er sich einiger maßen erholte machte er sich wieder auf Itachi zu finden. Fähigkeiten/Techniken -Sharingan -Shishi Rendan -Kage Buyou -Kage Shuriken no Jutsu -Sofuushasen no Tachi -Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu -Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu -Katon Housenka no Jutsu -Chidori -Chidori Nagashi Ausrüstung *Sasuke's Kusanagi *Kunais Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7